The Legend of Zelda
by jakespidermonkey1994
Summary: My first story! Please rate and review. If you don't like it, give constructive critisism. Don't be a jerk! Rated teen for violence and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Zelda belongs to Nintendo!

A long time ago, three goddesses created the land of Hyrule and everything in it. Din, the goddess of power, Nayru, the goddess of wisdom, and Farore, the goddess of courage. Din cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru poured her wisdom on the land and created the laws. Farore created life forms to obey the law of the land. After their labor was complete, they departed to the heavens, leaving behind a symbol of absolute power. The Triforce. It stayed, undisturbed, in the Sacred Realm for centuries. That is, until one man discovered it. This man took it and, with his dark mind, unleashed evil power throughout Hyrule. However, hope was not lost. Only one man had the courage to fight power and save wisdom. He was unaware that he would become...a legend!

The Legend of Zelda

Chapter 1: A Traitor in The Castle

Princess Zelda woke up as excited as can be. The festival was tonight, and she couldn't wait to go. She was beautiful. She had beautiful blonde hair and a face that doesn't need makeup. She got up and changed into her royal attire, a beautiful white dress, glass slippers, and her crown. Her long, pointed ears had beautiful earrings, shaped like the legendary Triforce. Her dress had the symbol of Hyrule, an image of an eagle with the Triforce floating above it. She went down to get breakfast in the royal kitchen.

41-year-old King Harkinian was eating breakfast at the table with Prince Tailus. Harkinian was a noble man. He had a royal red wardrobe and a red cape with gold decorations outlining it. He had a long, gray beard. On the front of his wardrobe was the symbol of Hyrule. Zelda sat down next to her father.

"Hello, Father," Zelda said.

"Hello, Zelda," the king said.

"You know," said Zelda, "you shouldn't eat and talk at the same time."

Embarrassed, the king swallowed his food. Zelda started to laugh. Then Tailus started to laugh.

"Hah, hah, hah," the king said sarcastically.

"You should've seen your face!" Tailus said with a huge grin on his face.

"You were all wide eyed!" Zelda exclaimed.

"I could show you your face," Tailus said. He then made his eyes widen to imitate the king's face. They all started to laugh.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Everyone stopped their laughing. Tailus got up and went out of the room to go into the throne room. He opened the door to see a man. He was tall, with dark-skin, black armor and a red cape.

"Ganondorf? What in the name of Din are you doing here?" Tailus asked, confused as to why the king's most trusted adviser, Ganondorf, came there without notifying anyone first.

"Sorry if I surprised you, Tailus, but the king was expecting me," Ganondorf replied.

"Oh," the dumbstruck prince said.

"Is the king available?" asked Ganondorf.

"Yes, of course," said Tailus. Ganondorf and Tailus stepped into the kitchen.

"Good morning, King Harkinian," Ganondorf said.

"Good morning, Ganondorf," the king said.

"Everything is in order, Sire," said Ganondorf.

"Glad to hear it," the king said.

"Now," Ganondorf said, "you know about the attacks of my tribe. They are disobeying me. If we are not careful with the rebels of my tribe, the festival could be ruined. I understand your concern, and I want to help you."

"We don't need help from you," Zelda yelled, "so back off!"

"Zelda," the king said, "there will be no more of this!"

Ganondorf thought for a moment, then said, "Oh, I just remembered something. I read a book about something that I found interesting."

"You read?" Tailus said sarcastically.

Annoyed, Ganondorf said, "Anyway, now that your annoying son is done talking, I found that story so interesting that I wanted to find out if it was true."

"What are you talking about?" the king asked.

"I'm talking about the Triforce." Ganondorf said.

"But, there's no proof that it's real, Ganondorf."

"Oh, how I disagree with you, Harkinian. I think I might have found proof that the Triforce isn't just a myth."

"I think I found proof that you're insane!"

"I'm not insane. In fact..."

Ganondorf raised his right hand. Then, something on his hand started to glow. Everyone was in awe at what they were seeing. On his right hand, three triangles were glowing with a golden light. It was the Triforce of Power! As Zelda witnessed this, she feared that the worst was yet to come.

"...I have undeniable proof that the Triforce does exist," Ganondorf finished.

"What in the name of Nayru is going on?" King Harkinian demanded.

"I also have proof," Ganondorf continued, "that a piece of the Triforce is in this castle."

"What are you talking about?" the king shouted in anger.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about," Ganondorf said, "because you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that," the king demanded, "or you'll be executed immediately! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I think," Ganondorf said, "that I...am...the enemy!"

Suddenly, a group of dog-like moblins burst through the door and grabbed Zelda. Tailus tried to stop them, but Ganondorf, ready for him, punched him in the gut, knocking him out. He landed on the floor with a thud. Ganondorf unsheathed his sword and went after King Harkinian. The king unsheathed his sword and blocked the attack. He pushed Ganondorf off and swung at his head, but he blocked it with ease.

"You traitor! I trusted you," the king gasped, "and yet you betrayed the whole kingdom!"

"You should listen to your daughter more often," Ganondorf said.

Tailus woke up to see Ganondorf and the king fighting. He unsheathed his sword and ran towards Ganondorf. He stabbed Ganondorf in the back. However, he felt nothing. He lifted Tailus up and threw him into the table. The table broke and Tailus fell to the ground, too hurt to get back up. Ganondorf grabbed the sword and ripped it out of his back, then tossed it on the floor. He took his sword and jammed it in the king's heart. The king cried in agony.

"Never underestimate the power of the Triforce," Ganondorf whispered in the king's ear.

The king coughed up dark-red blood, then silenced. The king was dead. Two moblins took Zelda out of the castle. Now that Ganondorf has two Triforce pieces, all he has to do is find one more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Hero in The Making**

Meanwhile, in a nearby forest, a young man is riding through the forest on his steed. He's only 16, the same age as the princess. He had dirty blonde hair, darkening everyday because he sleept on the forest floor. He was wearing a green tunic with brown tights, a pair of brown boots, and a green, floppy, pointed cap. Underneath his tunic, he wore a coat of chainmail. He also wore a pair of brown, fingerless gauntlets. He carried a sword on his back. He also had a bow and several arrows. He rode through the forest on his horse.

"We're almost there, Epona," he said to the horse. "We're getting closer."

Epona neighed in response.

They continued to ride through the forest, the young man dodging tree branches. A few minutes later, they popped out of the forest and into Hyrule Field. Hyrule Field is huge. In the horizon is Hyrule Castle. The huge, stone structure is where the Hyrulian Royal Family live. It's set in a dead end, so enemies have no choice but to do a frontal assault, where they are pelted by dozens of arrows. In front of the castle is Castle Town, where the commoners lived. The gate to Castle Town is in a wall that pretrudes from the actual castle.

"We're home," the young man said happily.

They stopped to rest. The young man dismounted and put his hand in his pouch. He pulled out an apple and handed it to Epona to eat.

"Good girl, Epona," he said, "you deserve it. You worked hard to get us back here. Now, lets go to that festival."

He heard of the festival after listening to a couple of knights talk to villagers about it. It was held every 100 years, so it's a once-in-a-lifetime event. No one came close to 60, let alone 100. When he heard of it, he was excited. The best part is that the king of Hyrule was going to be there, as well as his daughter, Princess Zelda. He wanted to meet them forever, but this was finally his chance. He got on Epona and rode off.

First, he made a stop in Kakariko Village. Kakariko Village was where he was born and raised. Since his parents died when he was 12, he raised himself, eventually leaving Kakariko and heading out on adventures. The village was just as peaceful as it was the day he left.

He saw a young man who was his friend since they were 8. He walked over to him.

"Oh my goddess!" he exclaimed. "Link, is that you?"

"Yep," Link said, "it's me!"

"I thought I would never see you again," Link's friend said. Link's friend is named Chris. He is 17, only one year older than Link. He was wearing a blue tunic, white tights, and brown boots with gauntlets to match. He also had a sword, but it's not just for show. He was trained in the art of the sword by his father. His dad, who was once a knight, retired to become a blacksmith. Still, he practiced swordsmanship every day. When Chris was 10, his dad passed his knowledge down to him. He finished training when he was 12, only one day before Link's parents died.

"God, you sound like a worried mother!" Link joked.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Link's friend laughed sarcasticly.

"So, Chris, how's everything going," Link said.

"Great!" Chris said. "There's going to be this festival in the castle today."

"I know," Link said, " I heard too. That's why I came back. I'm going to the festival as well."

"Princess Zelda will be there, too," Chris said.

"I heard that, too," Link said.

"Well, in the begining of the festival she will give a speech," Chris said, "and she will let someone in the audience go up and give a speech, too!"

"I didn't hear that one!" Link exclaimed. "I can't believe it! If I'm lucky, I might meet the princess!"

"Remember," Chris said, "it starts at 7:00!"

"Don't worry, Chris," Link said, "I'll be there!"

Meanwhile, a horse-drawn carrage was riding across Hyrule Field. It was being driven by moblins, creatures who aren't exactly known for their smarts. Inside, a lone girl was imprisoned. Zelda woke up in her now-torned white dress. Around her wrists, there were handcuffs to keep her from getting away.

"Where am I?!" Zelda screamed. "Let me go!"

"Silence, pointy ear!" one of the moblins said.

"Let me go!" Zelda screamed. The moblin smacked her in the face. A little blood trickled down her lips.

"How dare you!" Zelda exclaimed. She lunged at the moblin, but her shackles stopped her. She lunged again, but it was the same result. She laid quiet, now knowing that lunging won't get her far.

"Foolish girl!" another moblin exclaimed.

"Somebody help!" Zelda screamed out.

Fortunately for her, someone heard her!

I'm sorry this chapter is short!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Princess in Jeopardy

Link and Chris, sitting at an old, round table in a log house, were telling each other about their lives while they were away from each other. Link, not wearing his tunic, but instead the white shirt that was underneath, talked about a few of his adventures. He talked about his experience with moblins, and how unintelligent they are.

"They surrounded me by the dozens, their snarling lips drooling like a dog begging for food!" Link explained. "I managed to block one attack, and drive that attack into another moblin, then spinning around, slicing the head off another! It's obvious I was winning, but they didn't stop! Nor did they change their attack pattern! They all charged with equal stupidity...and they all died by my sword."

"I wonder why those moblins don't just quit," Chris wondered. "Whose their leader? He must be infuriated by these idiots."

"Nobody knows if they have a leader," Link explained. "They probably once had a leader, but he most likely quit when he saw how foolish they are!"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Chris said, laughing. "They have been attacking a lot lately, though. The other day, I just fought...five, I think..."

Link was about to tell another story...But then he heard a girl screaming!

"Did you hear that?" Link exclaimed.

"I heard it," Chris said. "Sounds like the work of moblins!"

"We'll pick this up later," Link said, as he put on his chainmail, then his tunic, and walked out into the village.

Looking around, he struggled to find where the scream came from. Luckly, he heard it again, and was able to follow the direction of the scream out into Hyrule Field. A horse drawn carriage was stopped in the field, four moblins outside, one inside, and one in the driver seat. Link starts to talk to the moblins. Chris watches the whole thing.

"Morning," Link says to the moblins. "What a beautiful day. Say, what's in that carriage?"

"None of your business!" one moblin spat.

"Really?" Link said sarcasticly. "I could've sworn I heard a sound coming from there? Are you hiding something?"

"Die!" screamed the moblin as it charged towards Link.

Catching the attack with his sword, Link kicked the moblin in the stomach, it's sword flying through the air and hitting another moblin in the face. The other two moblins charged at Link. Quickly, he blocks the attacks. Then, he blocks an attack from the moblin that he kicked before, stabbing it in the neck, and throwing it at the other two, the sword stabbing and killing one but not the other. That survivor takes a bow and arrow and shoots at Link, but he blocks it with his shield. In retalliation, Link shoots an arrow at the moblin, killing it.

The moblin that was in the carriage and the driver start to charge Link.

"You moblins never quit!" Link states as he starts blocking the attacks.

Link plays around with them a little, then hits both swords out of their hands. The moblins, scared, start to back up, then run for their lives.

Chris starts running towards Link, amazed.

"I've never seen such a display of swordsmanship!" Chris said, amazed at the amount of skill that was shown.

"Well, I know that whenever there's moblins involved, it can't be good," Link explained.

He walks into the carriage and looks around. He then spotted the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had beautiful, golden blond hair down to her lower back, and the face of an angel. Her dress was torn in many places due to the abuse she suffered at the hands of the moblins. She had blood on her otherwise beautiful lips. She was chained to the wall. When she looked up, her beautiful blue eyes stared into Link's.

"Who are you," The girl said, captivated. She had been watching the fight from the window.

"I'm Link. What's your name?" Link asked.

"My name is Zelda, princess of Hyrule."

"The princess?" Link exclaimed, surprised.

"Yes."

"Your majesty," Link said, bowing.

Zelda lifts his head and says, "That's not neccessary. Thank you for saving me. Oh, the key is on the wall over there." Link took the key and unlocked the chains.

"Why would the princess be a prisoner?" Link wondered.

"Lets find a safe spot and I'll explain, but more of them will show up."

They arrived at Link's house and Zelda started to explain.

"The Gerudo King, Ganondorf, sworn allegiance to my father. Needless to say, it was not sincere." Starting to tear up, Zelda continued. "He...killed my father in cold blood...and took over the castle. Ganondorf is very powerful and skilled in black magic. There is a way to defeat him, but it will be tricky. I don't know the exact details, but my attendent, Impa, does. Unfortunately, she was captured by Ganondorfs forces. She's being held in Hyrule Castle. We have to get her out of there."

"How am I supposed to do this?" Link asked. "He's a wizard, and I'm a guy with an old rusty sword. I don't stand a chance!"

"You don't know what you're capable of, do you?" Zelda asked.

"And just what am I capable of!" Link yelled. "How am I supposed to defeat him, knowing I'll die like my father did in the war?"

"Link, listen to me..."

"Look, I want to help, but it's not possible."

"But Link..."

"I'm sorry." Link leaves the room. Zelda starts to cry, her tears falling like rain. When Link hears her crying, he stops. Those were the tears of a girl who's scared. The tears of a girl who misses her father. He's had tears like that himself, so for that moment...they could feel each other's pain.

Link reentered the room. "I'm sorry," Link said, patting Zelda on the back. "I know what it's like to lose family. My father and my mother were murdered by a dark horseman."

"I miss him so much," Zelda said, still crying.

Link hugged Zelda. Link looked at Zelda. Link was thinking about kissing her, but he's not sure if he should. Instead, he let go.

"I'll help you rescue Impa," Link said, "although I don't know how I'll do it."

"Don't worry," Zelda said, "I'm going, too. I know where her cell is, but there's a guard there. That's why I need you."

"I go in there quiety, kill the guard, and get out without anyone knowing."

"Exactly!"

Link and Zelda exit the house and goes to the horse stall where Link's horse lives. The horse is brown with a splash of white on the forehead.

"Her name's Epona," Link said.

"She's beautiful," Zelda said. "I've never been on a horse before."

"Really?" Link said.

"Yea, this is the first time I've been out of the castle."

"You've been missing out on a lot," Link said. "Besides all the monsters, it's very peaceful."

Zelda starts to giggle. "Yea, that's true."

Chris comes out.

"You want a ride," Zelda asked.

"I have my own horse," Chris said. He brings out a white horse.

They soon arrived at Hyrule Castle. It was dark when they got were candles that provided some light. There were two Moblins guarding the entrance. They go over a short hill and jumped into the water. Zelda opened a secret entrance to the dungeon. There are five cells in the hallway, a woman in the middle one. There's one moblin guarding each cell, each holding a bow and arrows.

"That's wierd," Zelda said. "I thought there was only one guard."

"I got an idea," Link said.

He walked into the shadows and pulled out his bow and arrow. He shot one in the head. The others noticed, but couldn't see who did it. They start blindly shooting arrows. Another one got shot, an arrow sticking out of his chest. Two more get shot. The last one stopped shooting and pulled out a sword.

"Where the hell are you?" yelled the moblin.

"Right behind you," Link said as he stabbed the moblin in the back. It dropped dead. Link found the keys and unlocked the cell where the woman is.

Even though she had gray hair, she didn't look that old.

"You must be Impa," Link said. "I'm..."

"Link," Impa said. "I know who you are."

"Wait, how?" Link asked, confused.

"I know a lot about you," Impa said. "Do you know your destiny?"

"Not really, to be honest," Link said.

"Well, lets get out of here alive and I'll tell you all I know," Impa said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: An Unexpected Turn of Events

At Link's house, Impa started talking. Link sat down and listened, curious as to what she knows.

"The three Goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Fayror, created this world. The Goddesses left behind the Triforce. The Triforce has three parts, Courage, Wisdom and Power. If a person were to collect all the Triforce pieces, their wishes will come true. If one with a good heart touches the Triforce, the world will become a paradise. If one with an evil heart touches the Triforce, the world will be thrown into chaos. The world was at peace for thousands of years. However, the Great War broke out."

"My father fought in the Great War," Link said.

"The reason the Great War broke out was because word of the Triforce got out," Impa continued. "After that, everybody wanted to find the Triforce. Many cruel men murdered for the chance to get their wishes fulfilled. Your father wasn't one of them."

"You knew my father?" Link asked.

"He had a good heart. If he touched the Triforce, he would've wished for peace. But he never got the chance."

"The dark horseman," Link said. "But how'd you know?"

"I was there," Impa said. "When the horseman went after you, I fought him off while you hid in Kakariko Village."

"I remember you," Link said. "Do you know who killed them?"

"I don't know," Impa said. "Years later, Ganondorf found the Triforce. However, it split into three pieces. Ganondorf got the Triforce of Power. Zelda got the Triforce of Wisdom."

"What does this have to do with me?" Link asked.

"You hold the Triforce of Courage," Impa explained. "You are the Hero of Legend. Chosen by the Goddesses to wage battle against evil."

"You must have made a mistake," Link said as he got up to leave the room. But before he left, Zelda stopped him.

"Touch my hand," Zelda said. Link hesitated, then touched her hand. The image of the triforce appeared on both of their hands. One piece was lit brighter on both hands. This convinced Link. If he was their only hope, he would do whatever he can possibly do. If he were to die, he would rather die a hero than a coward.

"What do I do?" Link asked.

"You must find the Master Sword, a sacred blade forged by seven sages under the will of the Goddesses. Evil can never touch it. It rests in a temple deep in the Lost Woods. There are seven trials you must overcome in order to reach the sword. You must leave early tomorrow, for if you wander the Lost Woods at night, you'll most likely die."

"I understand," Link said. "I think we should head for bed. I'll show you to your rooms."

"I'll stay up and keep watch," Impa said.

Link showed Zelda her room, the first one on the left, then showed Chris his room, the only one on the right. Link and Chris sat on the bed.

"Are you thinking about Zelda?" Chris asked.

"How did you know?" Link wondered.

"I can see it in your eyes," Chris said.

"I can't believe she's real," Link said. "She's like a dream."

"Well, go talk to her!" Chris said.

"I can't," Link said. "She's a princess, and I'm a peasant."

"Don't let that stop you," Chris said. "I've seen the way she looked at you. Especially when you got her out of that carriage and when you were saving Impa. She seems like she's under a spell whenever she sees you."

"Really?" Link asked.

"Talk to her," Chris said.

"I'll do it tomorrow before I leave," Link said. "I need to get some rest."

Everybody is asleep but Zelda. She can't stop thinking about her father, and the man who murdered him. She also can't stop thinking of Link. She had many princes looking for her hand in marriage, but none of them suited her. Then Link came along and showed her what it's like outside of the castle. For the first time in her life, she was enjoying herself.

She went into Link's room and woke him up. "What's wrong," he asked. He was sleeping in his undershirt and pants.

"I can't sleep," Zelda said.

"You're still thinking of your father?" Link asked as he's putting on his chainmail and tunic.

"That's not the only thing I'm thinking of," Zelda said. "I've been in that castle for all my life, and I was told of the cruelness of the outside world. For years, I believed that there was nothing but evil. But when I met you, I learned that there are good people out here afterall. You're a good man, thrust headfirst into a world of evil."

"From the short time I've known you," Link said, "I've felt a strange sort of connection to you." Their heads moving closer, Link continues. "I care a lot about you. I'll protect you no matter what."

Their lips moving closer, Link says the words that change everything for them...

..."I love you."

Their lips met...and for that moment, they both got lost in their own little world...and they forgot all their troubles...lost...but a good kind of lost...the outside world vanished...all there was...were each other.

Chris entered the room to tell Link something, but saw them kissing.

"Oh...sorry to bother you two," Chris said sarcasticly.

"What do you want," Link asked.

"Do you believe what Impa said?" Chris asked. "You know, about being the Legendary Hero?"

"I don't know what to believe," Link said frankly. "But I do believe one thing."

"What's that?" Chris asked.

"I believe you are being a little nosey," Link said playfully.

"Oh well," Chris said jokingly back to him. "I guess I'll leave you two alone." Changing tone to a serious one, he said, "Just be careful tomorrow." Chris got up and left the room.

"I think it's time for you to head to your bed," Link said.

"I can't sleep alone," Zelda said.

"Why not?" Link asked.

"I can't fight this feeling that something is wrong," Zelda said nervously.

"Fine, you can stay with me tonight," Link said.

"Thank you," Zelda said, relieved.

Before they could head to bed, though, a loud crashing noise was heard from out in the hall.

"What was that?" Zelda asked, surprised.

Link grabbed his sword and went to the door. But before he could open it, something crashed through the door! It's Impa, with an arrow in her back! All at once, Zelda's feelings of relief turned to dread.

"Run! Get out of here!" Impa screamed out to Link and Zelda.

"We're not leaving you," Link said as he stabbed a moblin in the chest. Chris entered the room with his sword and stabbed another moblin. A moblin lit the curtains on fire. Link then lifted Impa and carried her out the secret escape door, with Zelda and Chris following closely behind them. The moblins tried to open it, but they couldn't figure out how.

When Link, Zelda, Chris and Impa got out, the house ignited. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. How did they find them? Link looked at Impa. She was bleeding badly. He pulled the arrow out. She moaned in pain. He then wrapped the wound with a towel he kept in his bag.

"Link, you must go to the Lost Woods to get the Master Sword," said Impa.

"But you said not to go at night," Link said.

"I know what I said," Impa said, "but evil now hunts you. You don't have a choice..."

"What about you?" Zelda asked.

Standing up, Impa says, "I'll distract them."

"But you'll die!" Zelda cried out.

"But you'll survive, and that's what's important," Impa said. "Link isn't the only one who has a destiny. This is mine." She then walks back toward Link's house.

"Come and get me!" Impa yelled at the top of her lungs. Link, Zelda and Chris then ran towards Hyrule Field. Moblins surrounded Impa and started attacking. She ducked under one attack, pulled out two daggers, and slashed one, but then got stabbed in the back by another. She fell to the ground, still holding on. The dark horseman came out from the shadows. Impa, severely wounded, looked up at the dark figure with disgust.

"You..."

"You thought you were safe because the Great War ended in your kingdom's favor," the dark figure said, removing his hood to reveal himself as Ganondorf.

"You were sadly mistaken."

"You!" Impa exclaimed.

"You have always been a little slow," Ganondorf remarked. "Now there will be a new Great War. You see, back then I was only a man. But now that I have the Triforce of Power, it won't be long before I have the other two. Now, where is Zelda?"

"I will never tell you!" Impa yelled. "I'd rather die!"

"I heard word that you and Zelda were rescued by a young man. What's his name?"

"His name is Link," Impa said. "Remember him?"

"I can't say I do," Ganondorf said.

"You'll learn soon enough," Impa said. She then collasped. Impa had passed on.

"No matter," Ganondorf said. "She was useless." He then signaled the moblins to look for Zelda.

"Link?" Ganondorf asked himself, trying to remember where he heard that name before.

Meanwhile, Link, Zelda and Chris are on the run. They reached a tent in the field which would serve as temporary shelter until morning.

"Are you sure they are going to let us stay," Chris asked Link.

"I don't know, but it's worth a try," Link replied.

They entered the tent. It was dark because the candles weren't lit. They saw an old man sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Welcome, Link," the old man said.

"It seems everybody knows my name," Link stated.

The old man raised his hand and instantly the candles lit.

"How did you do that?" Link asked.

"Because I have a special magic that can be useful to your quest," the old man said mysteriously. "By the way, my name's Sahasrahla."

"So what's this magic?" Link asked.

"Din's Fire," Sahasrahla said. "It's simple to light candles with it, but it takes intense mental strength to endure it's full power. It can weaken or even kill someone without the proper mind and body. Fortunately, you can utilize it's power to it's maximum. Now I pass it to you."

Sahasrahla touched Link's head. Link gasped in pain. It felt like his head was splitting in half. Sahasrahla held on longer, transferring his power to Link. The pain started traveling down his entire body. Sahasrahla let go. Link's vision started to blur. He then collapsed. The last thing he saw was Zelda running towards him...yelling "Link!" Then all was silent...


End file.
